


Day 1 - Sky

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2019 [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clouds, Crown, F/M, Grateful, Sky - Freeform, Travel, thoughtful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Count Lucio and Lady Minx stop to rest for a bit as they try to find their way out of The Arcana Realm.





	Day 1 - Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of Minxtober 2019. Welcome if it's your first time here and Welcome Back if you're returning to see what I'm cooking up this year.

Clouds were starting to form, taking shape of things she both recognized and had no idea of as she peered up into the vast blueness above her. Lucio had declared that he needed a break from their travels not too long ago and while Minx was inclined to agree that a rest was well deserved, she had taken note of a certain gleam in his eye when he sauntered off in a direction away from her.

With a shake of her head, she used her cloak to prop up her head while she reclined back. With her eyes drifting toward the lazy movements of the far away fluff, thoughts flitted to and from her mind of their last conversation.

It was obvious that Lucio knew her before he died though he declined to say how and for how long. Minx attempted to bring up the subject in a different manner a few hours later but he skillfully dodged it again.

The topic at hand began to frustrate her as they walked on and at one point it must've shown on her face because the next thing she knew Lucio took her by the hand, leading her to plants he thought would be useful to her. He spoke loudly of his conquests, how nice things would be once he was back in solid form. Lucio made all kinds of promises to her, sang words of change and affection so pretty that they began to rival the glitter of his arm.

He was making such an effort to try to put the smile back on her face that she silently let go of her sulking and allowed him to be the distraction he thought she so desperately needed.

But now, with the stillness of the sky and the company of her own thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder just what he knew. Asra knew things as well and dodged her questions, claiming she wasn't ready to hear it. Now, Lucio was doing the same thing and it made her nervous.

Was she a horrible person back then? A murderer, a thief? Had she embarrassed herself beyond repair and they didn't want to remind themselves of her deeds?

A giggle bubbled forth at that last thought. Asra had never been ashamed of her and Lucio certainly isn't so Minx dismissed that idea. Still, as nice as the laughter felt, there was a nagging in her gut she couldn't ignore.

Perhaps it was for the same reason Lucio looked so sad when he thought she wasn't looking. Or the way he immediately sought to protect her from harm without asking if she could fight first.

Minx found it touching that he took on the role of her protector as they were wandering about. She admired his bravado though she suspected some of it to be fake – at first. The longer they traveled, however, the more she came to realize that his sword really did match his words. The encounters they had been through so far had proven him to be an accomplished warrior.

The fights they had been in also showed that she was not just some mage waiting to be saved.

The awe that fell upon his face when she cast her first destruction spell to help him would forever be etched in her memory. His reaction, his words of encouragement and sense of pride _for her_ was enough to make her blush. Even now the very thought of the memory threatened to heat her face.

Minx's eyes shifted to the left as her musings were cut short by a sound. She sat up quickly, a spell forming in her left hand in preparation for a fight.

All tension and magic left her just as abruptly when she noticed it was Lucio.

...Lucio with his hands hidden behind his back.

Minx stood with a raised eyebrow but said nothing. They looked at each other that way for a few moments, Lucio's grin growing the longer their eyes took in each other.

“I have a gift for you, my dearest companion.”

“Oh? Dare I ask what it is?”

Lucio's grin grew impossibly wider, hair falling in front of his eyes when his head moved side to side. “Guess!”

Crossing her arms, she pretended to think. “Is it...a new tarot deck?”

“Nope! But I'd be happy to buy you as many as you'd like once we're back in Vesuvia.”

Minx couldn't help but smile at the pure joy that colored his voice at the idea. “Ok, is it a~ kitten?”

Lucio blinked at that. “You're a cat person? Well, we can't all be perfect.”

“Hey!” She tossed an air spell at his head, playfully ruffling his hair.

“Haha! Kidding, kidding! All animals are wonderful and I'd be happy to get you as many kittens as you can hold once we've returned if that's what The Honorable Lady desires.”

He took a few steps closer, eyes softening as they drank in her features.

“Ok, I give up. What is in your hands?” She tried peering around him only to have him twist out of the way, successfully blocking her view.

“Awww, you gave in too easily...” His pout gave way to batting eyes and a slight whine.

Sometimes Minx could swear that his pout really could make anyone do what he wanted. It baffled her how someone could appear so innocent and yet so cunning with a single gesture.

“I promise to put up more of a fight next time.”

“I'll hold you to that,” and with a click of his tongue he placed what he was holding right on top of her head.

“What did you---” She sputtered for a few moments much to his delight and pulled the object off her head only to stop, eyes darting between him and the flower crown she now held.

“Do you like it!? I saw a few flowers that reminded me of you on the way to this resting spot and well, it's just one of the few ways I can tell you thank you right now. For, you know, spending time with me. For listening and not...oh, you know.” He waved his hand dismissively, looking away for a brief second before meeting her eyes again with full confidence.

“You are priceless, Lady Minx. And this Count will be forever grateful.” He ended his declaration by taking her one of her hands and turning it palm up to place a kiss on her wrist.

As their eyes met, she could feel her face heat up again. The way his eyes sparkled in response caused her heart to jump and in that moment she knew that if she wasn't careful? She would end up opening the door to yet one more world she didn't fully understand.

“My Count is most welcome,” came the reply much softer than she had meant for it to be.

Minx almost wondered if he had heard her at all with each passing moment of silence. The way his lips started to curve up suggested that he had heard her all right as he gently squeezed her wrist in response to the whispered words.

Looking up toward the sky then back at Lucio, Minx placed the crown of gratitude back onto her head. She may be opening a door without knowing where it would lead but she knew what rested beyond it.

A world where the possibilities were as limitless as the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Day 1 of Minxtober. Please feel free to check my writing Tumblr under SavvyLittleWriting for more work. ❤


End file.
